1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer where improved visibility for the bulldozer is provided. The improved visibility can be achieved by arranging the engine at the front of the bulldozer, while arranging the cooling module or radiator assembly for cooling the engine in a rear of the bulldozer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a work vehicle, particularly, in a bulldozer, the engine is mounted at the front of the vehicle, and the radiator assembly 11 for cooling the vehicle engine is arranged in front of the engine. A conventional bulldozer 40 is shown in FIG. 1. In the conventional bulldozer, the radiator assembly 11 is arranged in front of the engine and engine compartment. A hood 12 covers the engine compartment, and a cabin or cab 13 is arranged near the back end of the work vehicle. When operating the conventional bulldozer, the visibility of the operator 14 is blocked by the radiator or radiator assembly 11 and the hood 12. As shown in FIG. 1, the operator of the conventional bulldozer 40 cannot see the top center portion 17 of the bulldozer blade 16. In particular, the lowest line of sight 22 from the eye point 15 of the operator 14 must pass over the top of the radiator assembly 11 and hood 12. FIG. 6(b) shows the operator's view from within the cab of a conventional bulldozer. As shown therein, the operator's view is blocked by engine cover or hood 12 and the radiator assembly 11. In particular, the operator can only see the ends of the blade 16, and the center of the blade 16 is completely blocked by the radiator assembly 11 and the hood 12. Due to the fact that the operator cannot see the center of the blade, it is easy for the material being moved by the blade to heave or rise over the top center portion 17 of the blade 16. This leads to inefficient movement of material and can cause problems. In addition, since the forward vision of the operator of the conventional work vehicle or bulldozer is blocked by radiator assembly 11 and hood 12, the operator must estimate the location of the bulldozer blade during use, based on his or her experience. These estimates can easily be off by a few inches or more, which can result in damaging the surface below the desired depth or by not removing material to the desired depth, either of which increases time and costs.
The size of the radiator in a work vehicle, such as a bulldozer, is defined by the heat rejection needs of the engine. The radiator in the cooling module or radiator assembly must be a certain size in order to obtain the heat rejection necessary for the engine used. Therefore, the forward visibility of the operator cannot be improved by reducing the size of the radiator. Normally, when designing work machines, the size of the radiator is firstly determined, and then the machine is designed around the radiator with the predetermined size. Since the radiator must be a certain size, when it is arranged in the front of the vehicle, it necessarily will block the forward visibility of the operator of the work vehicle. The present invention overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages and other disadvantages of the conventional work vehicle.